Attempted confessions
by Pikaforce64
Summary: Roxas loves Xion, but he can't seem to tell her.
1. Chapter 1

Second Rokushi fic!  
Chapter 1

Roxas's PoV

I smiled. Today was the day when I would finally confess to my best friend since second grade, Xion. I ran outside, after putting my clothes on and grabbing a quick breakfast.

Once at school, I rushed over to where my friends were sitting. There was my twin brothers, Sora and Ven, my cousin, Olette and her boyfriend Hayner, my good friend Pence, and my crush, Xion. I went and sat down, as Hayner saved me a spot near Xion.

Xion smiled at me "Hey Roxy!" She greeted. I sighed "Don't call me that. It's annoying" she giggled at that. I shook my head "Xion, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time" Xion tilted her head "And that is?"

I took a deep breath "I lo-" I was cut off by a certain blonde girl shouting "Roxy!" and trying to glomp me. When she aproached, I moved in a way that made her fall into the chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm in a really good writing mood today :D)  
Chapter 2  
Xion's PoV

That witch! Ohh she makes me so angry! She knew Roxas was gonna confess to me. Of course, I knew too, but I wanted to hear it from his own lips.

The bell rung, and I went to English class. The only friend I had in it is Ven, and he just stares at Aqua or argues with Terra the whole time. Of course, I don't have Roxas till 3rd period bio. As the teacher blabbed on, Ven stared at Aqua, a pretty blue haired sophomore who just happened to be my older sister. I poked him "Dude, ask her out! She won't shut up about you!" Ven's face lit up with hope. Aqua heard me, however, and glared angrily. I felt my cell phone vibrate

To: Me  
From: Aqua

If you tell him, Roxas will know EVERY embarrassing thing there is to know about you!

I sighed and shook my head "I was only joking, ya know" imediately the hope drained from Ven's face. Feeling bad, I whispered "except not really, she loves you and you'd better date her because she's gonna tell Roxas every embarrassing thing there is to know about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N:you can expect at least 10 chapters before I start on my birthday fic, but I'll need at least 15 reviews before I release chapter 4 :P)

Roxas's PoV

I hate Naminé. She interrupted my confession to Xion. I walked to my first period, world history and yawned. Luckily I had Olette to keep me awake and keen. She's such a good cousin. The teacher blabbed on, and my phone vibrated several times. Olette looked at me and shook her head. Soon enough, the bell rung, and I left first period, and went to math.

In math, I sat next to Sora, who was sitting with Kairi and Riku. Riku nodded to me. I really started to fall asleep until Kairi smacked the back of my head. I snapped awake, yawning.


	4. Chapter 4: Bond over song

Chapter 4: Bond over song

(A/N: listen to either kindom hearts themes as you read)

Xion's PoV

I listened to Simple and clean by Utada hikaru as I walked to biology. I began humming, and was probably singing out loud, because people were staring "When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go" I began to sing out loud, when I heard Roxas sing along "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." He sang. I smiled at him and we walked to biology together singing the whole way. Suddenly "Santuary" began to play on my iPod.

We arrived in bio and I turned my music off. One more period til lunch. The teacher paired me with Roxas, thank goodness. We worked, well, talked mainly. Eventually the bell rung for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry these are so short, but there's only so much I can write before I lose the idea I have in my head)

Roxas's Point of view

During lunch, Xion was leaning on my shoulder, causing teasing and blushing to occur. "Awww, look at the lovebirds" Ven teased, his hand in Aqua's. Apperantly Xion had managed to pair Ven up with Aqua. I rolled my eyes and looked at Xion. Our eyes met. "Xion...I love you" I said. Xion's face went dark red. Before she could respond, however, Naminé came out of nowhere, and cut her off. "Hey Roxy!"She exclaimed. Olette glared at Naminé "Can't you see he doesn't love you?!" She exclaimed "Just go away and leave my cousin alone!"


End file.
